


What Happens In Vegas

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [107]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Tommy surprises Felicity at dinner with Donna. Things heat up when they get back to Felicity's hotel room and receive a phone call from Oliver.





	What Happens In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> This is probably the most out there smut I've written for these three. 
> 
> This installment is 43/107. (There is a known issue at AO3. If viewing the stories from the series page, the story numbers aren't always correct. The story number when you open the individual stories is correct).  
> 1\. Penguinbreak (104)  
> 2\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 3\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 4\. Two Lights (Part 96)  
> 5\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 6\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 7\. We’ve Got Tonight (Part 85)  
> 8\. Five Nights, Five Conversations (Part 105)  
> 9\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 10\. Distraction (Part 95)  
> 11\. The Interim CEO (Part 88)  
> 12\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 13\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 14\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 15\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 16\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 17\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 18\. Test and Adjust (Part 102)  
> 19\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 20\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 21\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 22\. Incentives (Part 93)  
> 23\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 24\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 25\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 26\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 27\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 28\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 29\. When A Kiss Is Not A Kiss (Part 86) (  
> 30\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 31\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 32\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 33\. Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)  
> 34\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 35\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 36\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 37\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 38\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 39\. An Island Of His Own Making (Part 74)  
> 40\. Pas de Deux (Part 75)  
> 41\. Take It Back (Part 76)  
> 42\. Alumni Of The Year (Part 90)  
> 43\. What Happens In Vegas (Part 107)  
> 44\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 45\. Moonlighting (part 98)  
> 46\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 47\. It Sings To Me (Part 84)  
> 48\. Ask Me And I’ll Tell You No Lies (Part 94)  
> 49\. Let The Sun Shine (Part 92)  
> 50\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 51\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 52\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 53\. Rendezvous With Destiny (Part 101)  
> 54\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 55\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 56\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 57\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 58\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 59\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 60\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 61\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 62\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 63\. Three (Part 13)  
> 64\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 65\. Baby Talk (Part 91)  
> 66\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 67\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 68\. I Do. I Do. I Do. (Part 82)  
> 69\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 70\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 71\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 72\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 73\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 74\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 75\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 76\. The Investigation (Part 97)  
> 77\. Count Your Blessings (Part 71)  
> 78\. William (Part 29)  
> 79\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 80\. I Have No Gifts To Bring (Part 72)  
> 81\. Rebecca (Part 99)  
> 82\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 83\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 84\. The Forty-Year-Old Graduate (Part 78)  
> 85\. Take Me Out To The Ballgame (Part 83)  
> 86\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 87\. Emma (Part 77)  
> 88\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 89\. Tommy Merlyn’s No Good, Very Bad, Terrible Day (Part 81)  
> 90\. The Magician’s Final Disappearing Act (Part 100)  
> 91\. Amazing Grace (Part 103)  
> 92\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 93\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 94\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 95\. True Love (Part 87)  
> 96\. Hallelujah (Part 69)  
> 97\. The Green Arrow Did It (Part 73)  
> 98\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 99\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 100\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 101\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 102\. Genius Child (Part 89)  
> 103\. We Belong (Part 106)  
> 104\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 105\. Scars (Part 79)  
> 106\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)  
> 107\. Gut Punch (Part 80)
> 
> If you are new to the series, welcome.  
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by ligiapimenta

 

The waiter had just finished taking their drink order when Donna Smoak sat straight up in her chair, “Oh my god, hon. I think that’s Tommy Merlyn.”

“What?” Felicity asked with surprise. She knew for a fact that it wasn’t Tommy Merlyn. Tommy was in Starling getting ready for a large Friday night crowd at Verdant. “Mom, it’s not Tommy Merlyn.”

Donna’s hand shot into the air and began to wave frantically, “It is Tommy Merlyn and he’s looking for someone.”

Felicity turned in her seat, fully expecting to see some stranger being thoroughly confused by her overly enthusiastic mom. When she turned around, Felicity was shocked to see Tommy strolling towards them with his most charming smile at the ready to disarm her mother.

“Good evening, ladies,” Tommy said when he arrived at their table. He took Donna’s hand and leaned down to kiss her cheek, “Donna, it’s so good to see you again. You’re looking absolutely gorgeous.”

Donna turned a deep pink and brought her hand to her chest, “It’s nice to see you again too, Tommy.”

Tommy turned to Felicity and winked at her, “What are you doing in Vegas? Ollie didn’t mention that his favorite employee was out of town. It must be why he’s been such a grump the last few days. He brushed his lips against her cheek and whispered, “Relax.”

“I’m – I’m attending a conference,” she stammered.

Tommy grimaced, “That sounds terrible. It’s a good thing I ran into you so I could liven things up. It’s not Vegas unless you’ve experienced it with Tommy Merlyn.”

“Are you meeting someone for dinner?” Donna’s eyelashes batted so much, Felicity was surprised a gale force wind didn’t tear through the dining room.

“I was supposed to meet someone for dinner, but she just texted me to tell me she can’t make it,” Tommy said sadly as he glanced at his phone.

“You were meeting a woman for dinner – here?” Felicity narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. “Did you pick her up at the airport or in the hotel lobby?”

“Felicity,” Donna kicked Felicity hard under the table, “is just teasing. Why don’t you join us for dinner? We haven’t even ordered dinner yet.”

“Thank you,” Tommy pulled out a chair and sat down, “I’d love to have dinner with the two most beautiful women in Vegas.”

The waiter arrived with two glasses of Pinot Noir. “I didn’t realize you were expecting a third. What can I get you?” the waiter asked Tommy flirtatiously.

“I’ll have what the ladies are having,” Tommy smiled at the waiter, causing the young man to blush.

She reached beneath the table and pinched Tommy’s leg. His hand caught hers and squeezed it before letting go, his finger softly tracing her wrist. Goose bumps rose along her neck and shoulders and Tommy’s eyes twinkled as he took a sip of her wine to hide his smile.

“What terrible conference does Ollie have you attending?” Tommy asked despite knowing exactly why she was in Vegas.

“Don’t ask,” Donna laughed. “She’s told me six times and I still don’t understand. Something to do with computers and green technology.”

“Sounds dreadful,” Tommy agreed with Donna. “I hope the keynote speaker wasn’t some old fat tech guy from Silicon Valley in an ironic t-shirt and a big beard, or worse, some twenty-something dotcom billionaire with a man bun and an oiled beard dressed like a banjo player from a bluegrass band.”

Felicity covered her mouth to hide her smile. She had no idea what Tommy was up to, but he was in a playful mood. He knew exactly who the keynote speaker had been – he’d listened to her practice her speech, at least, six times.

“Oh, no, Felicity was the keynote speaker. She spoke this morning. I didn’t understand a word she said, but she got a standing ovation,” Donna said proudly.

“I bet she did,” Tommy said without taking his eyes from Felicity. “Your daughter knows how to command a room.”

“What brings you to Vegas?” Donna drew Tommy’s attention back to her.

“I was taking a meeting about opening a Verdant location here in Vegas,” Tommy answered. “Ollie and I always wanted to open up a place in Vegas when we were younger.”

“I bet you did,” Felicity teased before she took a sip of her wine.

“How’d your meeting go?” Donna asked with genuine interest. “Will you be relocating to Vegas?”

“The meeting went well, but Vegas doesn’t hold the appeal it once did. I’d miss the views in Starling,” he answered.

“Just the views?” Felicity raised her eyebrows in challenge.

“I have some pretty spectacular views from my bedroom,” he answered coyly.

Felicity laughed, “So I’ve heard.”

“Are you staying in Vegas long?” Donna asked Tommy as she shot Felicity a confused look.

“Unfortunately, I have to return to Starling tomorrow,” Tommy replied.

“Oh, that’s too bad. Felicity is going home tomorrow too. Her visits are never long enough,” Donna’s eyes welled with tears.

Tommy took hold of Donna’s hand, “Felicity misses you too.”

Donna dabbed at her eyes, “Felicity talks about me?”

“Absolutely,” he smiled. “Not too long ago she was telling me how you paid for her braces with a five-thousand-dollar tip from a high roller.”

Felicity smiled as her mom’s eyes lit up with delight. Felicity had told Tommy that story in exchange for a story about his mom before they started dating. She was unsurprised that he remembered it.

The waiter arrived with Tommy’s wine and took their order. Once the waiter left, Donna began to regale Tommy with stories about her years working the high rollers’ room. She didn’t give away any names, but her stories weren’t any less entertaining for being anonymous.

Felicity watched her mom and Tommy interact. They were both relaxed and appeared to genuinely enjoy one another’s company. Tommy was being charming, but not the type of charm he wielded as a weapon to keep people at arm’s length even as he seduced them, but the type of charm that put everyone at ease and made them feel better about themselves. Even her mom dropped her bombshell flirt persona and was relaxed as she shared embarrassing stories from Felicity’s childhood. Felicity felt her eyes filling with tears as she found herself wishing that this could be normal. She wanted her mom to love Tommy and Oliver. She wanted her mom to accept them and to come visit and have easy and relaxed dinners in their home.

As if sensing her distress, Tommy’s hand found hers under the table, but he never took his eyes from Donna who was telling him about the time Felicity had taken apart the microwave to salvage a part for the computer she was building. Donna was all smiles as she told the story, but she had used her loud voice when it happened. The microwave didn’t belong to them, it had come with the apartment they rented and Donna had been furious with her daughter. Felicity had felt crushed by her mom’s anger. Felicity had been so proud that she’d finished her computer, but her mom had only cared about the microwave. Looking back on it, as an adult, Felicity realized how scared Donna must’ve been. They had been living paycheck to paycheck and replacing that microwave had probably sent her mom’s meticulously planned budget into the red. There were so many things Felicity had misunderstood as a child. There were times when all she could recognize was that she was being deprived of the things she wanted. As an adult, she was amazed by how much her mom had sacrificed to give everything she could to her, seemingly, ungrateful daughter.

After dinner, they stood in the lobby of the hotel Felicity was staying in. Felicity had no idea how they were going to send her mom off without making it obvious they were spending the night together.

“I can get you into the high rollers’ room at Caesar’s, if you’d like,” Donna offered Tommy, who didn’t need any help getting into any high rollers’ room.

“Thank you, but losing money isn’t nearly as entertaining when I’m losing my own money and not my dad’s.” Tommy kissed Donna’s check, “It’s been a pleasure.”

“Are you off?” Donna tried to hide her disappointment.

He grinned, “I have a beautiful blonde waiting for me.” Tommy kissed Felicity’s cheek, “I’ll see you when I see you.”

“Have fun with your blonde,” she told him with a straight face.

“I plan too,” he winked. “Good night, ladies.”

Donna linked her arm through Felicity’s as they watched him walk through the large glass doors that led to the strip. “Come have a drink with me before I head home,” Donna tugged her towards the bar.

Once they had a cocktail in front of them, Donna began her inquisition, “Does Tommy know that you and Oliver are having problems?”

Felicity had told her mom that she and Oliver had decided to take a break when Donna had begun to pepper her with questions about why Oliver hadn’t accompanied her to Vegas and if they were planning on getting married. Felicity had panicked and ended her fake relationship with Oliver. Even though Felicity was in a relationship with Oliver, it felt fake whenever she discussed it with her mom because Tommy was missing from those conversations. “Tommy is Oliver’s best friend. I’m sure he knows.”

“He likes you,” Donna casually remarked. “I think you like him too. Is he why you and Oliver are breaking up?”

“Tommy is a friend,” Felicity offered her standard response to whoever asked about her relationship with Tommy. “My decision to break up with Oliver has nothing to do with Tommy.”

“I’m not one to give you advice,” Donna stopped when Felicity snorted. “Okay, I love giving you advice and I know you hate it, but sweetheart, listen to me. Don’t give up on Oliver. I’ve never seen you happier.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Felicity said honestly. The last thing she wanted to do was discuss her love life with her mom. The lies were too numerous and hard to keep track of. She hadn’t been able to confide in her mom when Oliver had broken her heart, for real, earlier in the summer. Now that things were finally back to a good place between the three of them, she felt guilty for fabricating a relationship crisis just to get her mom off the topic. Her mom was always good at reading her and it was nearly impossible to fool Donna, which was why it was necessary to keep the details to a minimum.

“Relationships are hard sometimes, but nothing worth having ever comes easy.” Donna squeezed Felicity’s hand, “I know that your dad and I messed things up for you. I know you think that all men will betray you, but that’s just not true, hon. Promise me that you won’t let what happened between your dad and me prevent you from taking a risk with your own heart.”

Tears welled in Felicity’s eyes. She wished she could tell her mom that she’d taken a leap of faith and had been rewarded with the love of two amazing men, “I promise.”

 

Forty-five minutes later, Felicity closed the door to her suite. She walked through the living area into the bedroom. The bathroom door was opened and Tommy stood in front of the sink brushing his teeth. She leaned against the doorframe and watched him, “Do I even want to know how you obtained a key to my room?”

He grinned around his toothbrush, “Jerry is a romantic.”

Felicity was unsurprised that her assistant had arranged for a key to her suite to be left at reception for Tommy. Jerry was one of the few people who had been entrusted with their secret and he went out of his way to ensure their privacy.

“How about that stunt with my mom?” she asked with some heat to her voice. “What was that about?”

“It wasn’t a stunt. I missed you. I thought I’d listen to your keynote speech in person, take a meeting and then meet you for dinner.”

“My mom was suspicious,” Felicity told him as she unzipped her dress. “Right before you arrived, I told her that I’m going to break up with Oliver.” Felicity felt terrible as the words left her mouth. They’d worked so hard to get their relationship back on track after Oliver walked out on them and now she was putting negative energy about their relationship out into the universe.

“What?” he wiped his mouth with a towel. “Why’d you tell her that?”

“You know how she is. She was pushing for details about my relationship. It was just easier to tell her that we’re breaking up.”

“You could just tell her the truth,” he challenged.

“Is that why you came here?” she asked angrily. “Did you think I’d see you and just blurt out the truth to my mom?”

“She likes me,” Tommy said defensively. “I think she’ll take the news better than you think.”

“This has nothing to do with whether or not my mom likes you. Of course she likes you. She likes Oliver too. It’s the small matter that I’m sleeping with both of you and you’re sleeping with each other. I know my mom, she won’t approve,” Felicity pulled her pajamas from her suitcase.

“Your mom is the most open-minded person I’ve ever met,” Tommy tried to reason.

“If I told her I was having sex with you three days a week and Oliver three days a week, she’d be fine with it. She’d probably be sending me articles on how to keep you both satisfied in ten easy steps.”

“So, this is about Ollie and me being bi,” Tommy said sadly.

“What? No. My mom doesn’t care about that. Her best friend is gay,” Felicity removed her bra and pulled on her tank top.

“Except, Ollie and I aren’t gay. We’re bi. We sleep with you and each other. Is that the problem?”

“She won’t understand.”

“Then we help her understand,” Tommy tried again.

“I don’t want to fight about this,” Felicity pulled on her sleep pants and made her way to the bathroom.

“I don’t want to fight about this either,” Tommy sat on the bathroom counter as Felicity washed her face.

“You’re doing a good impression of someone who wants to fight about this,” she held out a hand for a towel.

Tommy placed a towel into Felicity’s hand, but held tight, “I love you. I just don’t want to be a reason for you being unhappy.”

Felicity pulled Tommy closer by the towel they held between them, “I’m not unhappy. You don’t make me unhappy.”

He lifted the towel and gently patted her face dry. “You don’t like lying to your mom.”

“I don’t,” Felicity fisted her hand in his t-shirt and pulled on it, “but, I hate fighting with you more. Please, let this go.”

“Okay,” he tapped the tip of her nose.

“Okay?” she asked suspiciously.

“Yeah, okay. I came to Vegas just to hear you speak. I wasn’t planning on staying, but I missed you. It was an impulse to surprise you at dinner. I’m sorry I made you feel like I was putting you on the spot. I promise, it wasn’t my intention.”

She smoothed out his t-shirt, “Apology accepted. Do you forgive me for jumping to conclusions?”

“Yes,” he started backing them out of the bathroom, “but, you’ll have to make it up to me.”

“How?” she laughed.

His arms wrapped around her just before he fell back onto the bed, “You’ll think of something.”

Felicity ran her fingers through his hair, “I think I can think of a few somethings.”

He rolled them until he was looking down on her, “I know you can.”

Felicity’s phone rang and Tommy groaned with frustration, “It’s Ollie, it’s like he can sense these things.” He stretched across the bed to reach her cell.

“Hi hon,” she said as she sat up.

“Hi, don’t get angry,” Oliver said in a rush, “but, I think Tommy is on his way to Vegas. I went looking for him at Verdant, and Thea told me he took the night off and he’s not at home.”

Felicity put her cell against her chest, looked at Tommy and whispered, “You didn’t tell him that you were coming?”

Tommy shrugged before he rolled onto his back and whispered, “He would’ve told me not to come.”

“He’s there already,” Oliver said on a sigh.

Felicity placed the phone on speaker and placed it between them. “Yes, he’s here.”

“Hi buddy,” Tommy said sheepishly. “Are you having a good night?”

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice you weren’t in our bed tonight?” Oliver sounded more amused than angry.

“I was planning on calling you,” Tommy responded. “I got sidetracked.”

“Tommy crashed my dinner with my mom,” Felicity tattled.

“How’d that go?” Oliver asked cautiously.

“Did you know that fake you and fake Felicity are going to break up?” Tommy asked, artfully dodging discussing dinner with Donna.

“No, I wasn’t aware. What did fake me do?” Oliver sounded amused.

“Fake you didn’t do anything,” Felicity said.

“What did fake you do?” Oliver laughed.

“Neither of fake us did anything. Fake us is just taking a break.” Felicity playfully shoved Tommy who was holding a pillow over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

“Why?” Oliver asked with genuine curiosity.

Felicity sighed, “You want to move in together and I don’t think we were ready for that step yet.”

“We do live together,” he reminded her.

Felicity groaned, “Yes, but my mom doesn’t know that.”

“For two people with secret identities, how is it that our fake relationship is the most dramatic part of our lives?” Oliver teased.

Felicity groaned and flopped backwards, “I panicked. She was asking questions I couldn’t answer, so I made something up.”

“Did you tell your mom that fake Tommy is in Vegas because you’re having a torrid affair?” he asked huskily. “Does fake me know you’ve taken my best friend as a lover?”

Felicity looked to Tommy who raised an eyebrow. He appeared as confused as she was.

“I didn’t tell my mom that Tommy and I are having an affair, she wouldn’t approve,” Felicity said, unsure of what Oliver was up to.

“So, you are having an affair with my best friend,” Oliver continued.

She looked back to Tommy who shrugged. He appeared to be as confused by Oliver’s comments as she was.

Felicity decided to roll with whatever game Oliver was playing. “I didn’t mean to, but I fell in love with him,” she smiled at Tommy.

“Is he there with you now?” Oliver growled.

“Yes,” Felicity said softly.

“Is he in your bed?”

“Yes,” she swallowed heavily.

“What’s he doing to you?”

Tommy’s hand moved her hair and his lips brushed the nape of her neck. His soft breath on the back of her neck made her shiver and she broke out in goose bumps. “He’s kissing my neck,” Felicity said breathily.

“What else? Is he touching you?” Oliver demanded.

“Yes,” she gasped as Tommy palmed her breast. “He’s squeezing my breast – over my tank.”

“Are your nipples tight? Is he teasing them?”

Tommy’s tongue traced the shell of her ear and then tugged on her piercing. Her hips rocked against the mattress and her nipples went hard. Tommy laughed softly against her ear as he rolled her nipple through her shirt. “Tell him, yes.”

“Yes,” she answered.

“Tell me how his fingers feel,” Oliver instructed.

Felicity closed her eyes. “They feel warm – gentle – strong,” she gasped as Tommy pinched her nipple, “insistent.”

“Are you getting wet?” Oliver asked.

“Yes,” she answered truthfully.

“Take off your shirt,” Oliver told her.

Tommy removed his hand and Felicity pulled her shirt over her head. “It’s off.”

“Take his shirt off.”

Felicity shifted on the bed and rose onto her knees. Tommy dutifully lifted his arms and she pulled the shirt over his head in one fluid motion. “It’s off.”

“What does he look like?” Oliver’s voice went low, “I’ve always wondered.”

Felicity bit her lip as she straddled his thighs and took in Tommy. She pushed on his chest and he laid down. She was at a loss for words on how to describe him. “He’s beautiful,” she said as her fingers trailed across his chest. “He’s got more hair on his chest than you. It’s dark and soft. I love running my fingers through it.” She slid all ten of her fingers up his chest. “He’s lean and toned. His waist is narrower than yours – he’s built like a swimmer – broad shoulders – narrow waist. He has a dark trail of hair that disappears into the waistband of his pants and makes my heart race.” Felicity’s finger followed the stripe of hair to his pants and smiled when his hips jerked. She lightly scratched her nails across Tommy’s nipples and he hissed in response. “He likes nipple play. He’s very responsive.”

“Has he kissed you yet?”

“No, you interrupted us before he could,” she said breathily.

“Would you like him to kiss you?”

“Yes,” she said as she gazed into Tommy’s eyes. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and his eyes had gone dark with desire. “I think he wants to kiss me too.”

Tommy’s fingers gripped her hips and pulled her forward.

“I want to hear how good he kisses,” Oliver told Felicity. “I want to know what his mouth can do to you.”

Tommy sat up quickly and pulled her close against his chest. Felicity could tell he was going to ask her if she was okay with the game they were playing, but she placed a finger to his lips and smiled. Tommy kissed the tip of her finger and she lowered her hand to his chest. He brushed his lips against hers and dragged his tongue over her bottom lip. She opened herself to him and he slowly licked inside her mouth. Felicity forgot about Oliver listening on the phone and lost herself in the feel of Tommy’s lips on hers. He sank his hands into her hair and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. She moaned and rocked her hips against his. He gasped at her movement and she sighed, “Tommy.”

“Is he a good kisser?” Oliver asked breathily.

“Yes,” she panted. “He’s amazing. The things he can with his tongue should be illegal.”

“He always had a smart mouth,” Oliver responded. “Should we see how smart his mouth really is? Do you want to know what else he can do with his tongue?”

“Oliver,” she pleaded.

“Don’t ask me.” Oliver growled. “Tell him what you want. Tell him how you like your nipples flicked by a sharp tongue. Tell him how you’ll beg if he sucks your nipple into his mouth and presses it to the roof of his mouth. Tell him how you’ll scratch his back if he takes your nipple between his teeth and then soothes it with his tongue.”

Tommy’s heart raced beneath her palm as he watched her. She took hold of his shoulders, arched her back and allowed his hands to support her weight. Tommy dropped his head towards her breasts. “Tommy,” she moaned.

“Tell him what you want,” Oliver demanded.

“Use your tongue,” she dug her nails into his shoulders.

“Tell him exactly what you want,” Oliver insisted. “He won’t do anything unless you tell him exactly what you want.”

Felicity could feel herself turning red. She was never very comfortable saying what she wanted out loud and was suddenly self-conscious.

“He loves you, doesn’t he?” Oliver asked gently, as he paused the game they were playing to reassure her.

Felicity lifted her head to look at Tommy, “Yes, he does.”

“He’ll do anything for you,” Oliver said with a smile in his voice. “He wants to make you feel good. Let him make you feel good. Tell him, Felicity. Tell him what you want.”

Felicity let her head fall back. “Flick my nipples with your tongue.” Tommy immediately complied. “Yes, just like that,” she said as she rocked in his lap. Every flick of his tongue made her core clench. He moved to lavish his attention on her other breast, “Mmmm, Tommy.”

“Keep talking to him. Tell him what you need,” Oliver said gruffly.

“Suck it,” she ran her fingers through Tommy’s hair. She gasped when Tommy sucked her nipple into his mouth. When he pressed it to the roof of his mouth, she begged as she ground down on his erection, “Please.”

“What are you begging for? Tell him where you want his mouth.”

Tommy continued to press on her nipple and she clawed at his shoulders, “Tommy, please.”

Tommy released her breast and lowered her onto the mattress. He pressed his erection against her core, but he hovered over her with his arms locked. “What do you need, babe?” he asked with his voice heavy with lust.

“I need you,” she panted as she used her feet to push his pajamas off his hips.

“No,” Oliver said sharply. “Tell him what you need. Where do you want his mouth next?”

“On my pussy,” she said, surprising herself with her own word selection. Her eyes went wide, but Tommy’s mouth crashed against hers and any embarrassment she felt vanished.

“That was hot, babe,” Tommy praised her as he nipped along the length of her throat. He sat up on his knees and pulled her pajama pants over hips and down her legs. “We don’t need these anymore.”

“Nope,” she agreed as she watched them sail across the room and into her opened suitcase, “don’t need them anymore.”

Tommy’s lips returned to her throat and he began to press kisses into her heated skin. “Oliver,” she cried out.

“I’m here,” he told her. “Talk to me, Felicity.”

Tommy’s mouth landed on her hip and her back arched, “Oh god, he’s so close to where I want him.”

“He’s teasing you.”

“Yes,” her hands grabbed onto Tommy’s head. “Please, Tommy.” Tommy shifted and put her legs over her shoulders. He looked up at her and smiled his devilish grin and then blew across her sex. Her back arched in response. “Kiss me,” she told him.

Tommy ran his tongue through her folds and circled her clit. “Yes,” she said with relief and her head fell back against the mattress.

“How does he look?” Oliver asked.

Felicity lifted her head and Tommy arched a brow as he continued to torment her with his tongue, “Like he knows a secret.”

“He does,” Oliver said huskily. “He knows how to make you cum hard. How does he do that? What’s his secret?”

Felicity bit her lip. It was becoming harder and harder for her to find words. Tommy’s lips had wrapped around her clit and his tongue had flattened against it. “He fucks me with his fingers,” she answered.

“Is he fucking you with his fingers?”

“No.”

“Do you want him to?”

“God, yes,” she panted as she looked at Tommy. “Use your fingers. Fuck me.”

Tommy slid two fingers into her and began to pump them in and out of her. “Oh, god,” she moaned.  He crooked his fingers and they began to rub against her g-spot. “Oh, god,” her hips thrust against his fingers as her orgasm began to coil tightly within her core.

“What else do you need? Tell him how to send you over the edge,” Oliver urged her.

“Suck it,” she begged.

Tommy’s sucked her clit between his lips and pulsed his tongue against her as he continued to suck. He added a third finger and pressed firmly against her front wall. Felicity could no longer speak as her body sought the release that Tommy was about to pull from her. Her knees drew towards her chest and her back arched as her orgasm tore through her. She shook as Tommy held her thighs tightly to prevent her from escaping his mouth. Her hips bucked beneath his mouth as her orgasm traveled from her core outward to her extremities. When the sensation became too intense, she pushed at Tommy’s head, “Too much.”

He immediately released her and placed a kiss to her belly. She laid on the bed, unable to move. Her face, hands and feet had gone completely numb. Felicity huffed out a laugh and patted the top of Tommy’s head.

“How does she look?” Oliver asked Tommy.

“Gorgeous and thoroughly fucked,” Tommy said happily. He moved until he was cradled between her legs and kissed her mouth tenderly. “I love you,” he said with a smile.

She nodded her head, still unable to form words.

Oliver laughed, “Are you numb, hon?”

“Mmmm,” she answered.

“He’s not done though, is he?” Oliver asked. “He flew to Vegas to fuck you. Didn’t he?”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “He came to fuck me.”

“Do you want him to fuck you?”

“Yes,” she answered.

“Tell him. Tell him to fuck you,” Oliver’s voice sounded like gravel.

Felicity ran her hand over Tommy’s cheek and she lifted her head to kiss him. She licked into his mouth and sucked his tongue. He moaned in response. She bit his bottom lip and returned her head to the bed, “Fuck me.”

“On your knees,” Oliver told her. “He loves looking at your ass. Don’t you, Tommy?”

“Yes,” Tommy said as he moved to allow Felicity to roll over onto her belly. Once she was on her stomach, Tommy took hold of her hips and lifted her onto her knees. Felicity’s chest remained on the bed. He used his knee to spread her legs further and lined his cock with her entrance.

“Fuck me,” she told him.

Tommy thrust in and stilled when he was in up to the hilt. He squeezed her hips and placed a kiss to the center of her back.

“Tell him how you want it,” Oliver demanded.

“Fuck me hard, babe,” she said as she thrust her hips against him.

Tommy snapped his hips into her as his hands began to knead her ass. “Fuck, Felicity,” he said as he pushed his cock deep inside her.

Felicity’s finger’s fisted in the sheets and she used her knees to meet Tommy’s every thrust. She was fucking herself on his cock as he fucked her. She reached for her phone and pulled it closer, “Oliver. He’s fucking me and it feels so good to have his fat cock inside me. I wish you were here so I could have your cock in my mouth.”

“Fuck, Felicity,” Oliver groaned. “You’re killing me.”

“Are you touching yourself thinking about us fucking?” she raised up onto her elbows to give her better leverage for her own thrusts.

“Yes,” he stammered. “I’m so close.”

“Fuck,” Tommy’s hips stuttered at Oliver’s admission.

“I wish it was my mouth around you instead of your hand,” Felicity panted. “Oliver,” she cried out as she could feel another orgasm building, “I’m so close.”

“Touch yourself,” Oliver told her. “Pretend they’re my fingers rolling your clit.”

Felicity put a hand between her legs and began rolling her clit, “Oliver.”

“Felicity,” he grunted.

The sound of Oliver orgasming over the phone had Felicity’s orgasm slamming into her and she contracted tightly around Tommy.

“Fuck,” Tommy cried out as he filled Felicity with his release. He slumped over her and they slid flat onto the bed with Tommy still inside her.

Only the sound of their heavy breathing was heard as they all tried to regain their breath. Tommy rolled onto his back and moaned as he withdrew from Felicity. She shifted so she could rest her head over his racing heart.

“You still there?” Tommy asked Oliver.

“I’m still here,” Oliver sounded a lot shyer than he did a few moments earlier.

“What the fuck was that?” Tommy laughed.

“I have no idea,” Oliver sounded uncertain. “Was it all right?”

“It was surprising, but hot,” Tommy said. “Where did that come from?”

Oliver laughed nervously, “I don’t know. I just wanted to be there with you.” He paused for a moment, “Felicity?”

“I’m here,” she answered.

“Was that okay?” Oliver sounded worried.

“It was more than okay,” she reassured Oliver, “but,”

“But what?” Oliver sounded alarmed.

“I wish real you were here with real us. I miss you,” she said gently.

“I miss you too,” he said with relief. “I can’t wait for you to get home.”

“Only a few more hours,” she promised.

“I love you both,” Oliver said.

“I love you,” Tommy and Felicity told Oliver together.

“I need to clean up,” he laughed. “Sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams, Oliver,” she made a kissing noise.

“Goodnight, buddy. We’ll see you tomorrow,” Tommy said lovingly.

“Goodnight,” Oliver said before the call disconnected.

“Shower?” Tommy asked her as his fingers carded through her hair.

Felicity kissed his chest and sat up, “I think that’s an excellent idea.” She took his hand, “About earlier, I really am sorry about my mom. I’m just not ready.”

Tommy ran his fingers through her hair and sat up to kiss her. “You don’t have anything to apologize for. I pushed and I shouldn’t have.”

“I love you,” she smiled.

“I love you,” he said as he stood up and pulled her to her feet.

“After our shower, I was thinking we could order dessert from room service and watch a movie,” she led him into the bathroom.

“They have chocolate cake on the menu?” he teased.

“They have chocolate lava cake,” she bounced on her toes.

Tommy laughed, “How about we invite Ollie to watch the movie with us.”

“Whose turn is it to pick?” she asked as she turned the shower on.

“Mine,” he grinned mischievously.

She stood on her toes and kissed him, “What do I need to do to make sure you don’t pick, _The Bourne Identity_ , or, _Die Hard_?”

Tommy lifted her by the back of her thighs and she wrapped them around his waist. He stepped under the warm water, “Any chance you’ll share your lava cake with me?”

“Share, as in one bite, or, share, as in half?” she asked.

“Half,” he said lowering her to her feet.

She wrinkled her nose, “Yeah, not a chance.”

“I guess you’ll have to come up with something more tempting than chocolate cake,” he said innocently.

“How about,” Felicity tapped her finger against her lips, “I’ll order extra syrup for my pancakes with room service tomorrow morning?”

He licked his lips, “Real maple syrup?”

She waggled her eyebrows, “Is there any other kind?”

“Are we feeling sci fi or romcom?” he waggled his eyebrows back.

“Surprise me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> So that happened. I blame the cold medication and my fevered brain for the above. Finishing a smut fic while sick is either the best idea I've ever had or the worst.
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
